


边缘（前篇）

by Pearrrrr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 랑쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrr/pseuds/Pearrrrr
Summary: 和上篇沿用的相同设定，但是也有点不同，主要是我太菜了。如果无视设定的话当车看就好了（爽就完事了）





	边缘（前篇）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc有  
*有自设，有很多！  
*金宇硕视角，本来应该是想补充一下上一篇的背景，结果写了太多了，当独立篇看也可以。  
*我没捉虫，有错字请见谅。  
*不要上升到两位本人

0.金宇硕早就认识曹承衍了，就在开学的第一周。

金宇硕抱着几本书从学校图书馆里出来时，已经近乎傍晚。外面不知什么时候下起了雨，虽然雨势不大，但他并不想弄湿刚借的书，也只好多等一会儿了。他准备原路返回却迎面撞上了一个温热的身体，冲击力让怀中的书本撒了一地，他望着地上的书本，叹了口气，认命地蹲下身收拾。 

“抱歉，是我没注意到，你没事吧？”对方连忙蹲下身帮他拾起地上的书本。金宇硕拍了拍封面，又拿着上下检查了一番，才无言地摇了摇头。对方将手中的书递给他时，他注意到眼前的男生留了一头少见的长发，几乎触及肩膀。他眉目偏淡，木纹无框眼镜下是一双细而狭长的眼眸，加上脸颊旁鬓发的修饰，看起来有种柔和的中性美。 

“如果没事的话我先走了，真的很抱歉......”像是察觉到了金宇硕的视线，他有些不自然地侧过身子。金宇硕才意识到自己的失礼，他偏过头，道谢后接过书本，继续向馆内走去。还没等他踏入图书馆，一个声音又喊住了他。 

“等等，这个给你，我朋友现在就要送我回去了，我用不着。”他从包里拿出了一把伞，像是担心金宇硕拒绝，他还指了指不远处的车。隔着雨幕，金宇硕听到了一个名字，似乎是他的朋友在叫他，他回过头应了一声，将伞塞在金宇硕怀里，随后小跑着上了路边的黑色轿车。 

金宇硕望着消失在雨幕中的车，有些若有所思。

1.金宇硕讨厌嘈杂的地方，也讨厌事情脱离自己的掌控。

大一的年终派对是在某个学长家开的酒吧里举办的，金宇硕在一群新生里也算是个出名的人物，哪怕再三推脱，还是被一群人架着来到了现场。

酒吧里播放着震耳欲聋的音乐声，不断闪烁的霓虹灯照耀在簇拥在舞池中央的二十代出头的青年脸上，平日在学校里有多拘谨，现在就扭得有多疯狂，比起庆祝他们看起来更像是在发泄。不远处的卡座区一个人影正朝着他挥着手，大声呼喊着他的名字，他走了过去，发现是一个还算是熟知的学长，对方拉着他坐下，一脸神神秘秘的说要介绍一人给他认识。

“我对面那个女孩看到了吗？这可是我们系著名的高岭之花，人家听说今天你要来才特意赶过来的，你小子还挺有福气的。”学长小声在他耳边说道。金宇硕顺着他的目光望去，不远处的吧台确实坐了一个女孩，她正和身边的男生聊着些什么，时不时发出一阵笑声。“你愣着干什么，倒是快点去啊，别被旁边那小子抢了先机！”学长一把拍向他的背，那副着急模样活像他看上的女孩要被抢了似的。金宇硕只得端着一杯酒，向她走去，说起来这只是他自己去搭讪吧，算什么介绍啊，他有些无奈地想到。金宇硕刚想开口打声招呼，却撞进一双熟悉的眼眸，他的头发剪短了，五官看起来凌厉不少，今天他穿了一件黑色的衬衫半扎在紧身牛仔裤里，很简单的装扮，却显得他修长又夺目。

“你好，我是金宇硕，学长让我来和你打个招呼。”他微笑着伸出手，目光自始自终都没有从他身上移开过。

“我是曹承衍，我们应该是同一系的吧？”他也笑了起来，自然地握住了金宇硕的手。他们没有多聊，曹承衍大概是猜出了他是为了女孩而来的，因此主动离开了。

“宇硕，我这么称呼你可以吗？”女孩一只手撑着脑袋，笑得有些娇憨。他们聊围绕着校园生活谈了不少，大多数时候都是她在发言。或许是两人的聊天的气氛太尴尬了，她主动提出了要去和朋友们一起坐坐，并向金宇硕发出了邀约。他们一重新回到了学长那一桌，那边正在玩着掷骰子的游戏，嬉笑与起哄的声音充斥着他的耳膜。他坐在混乱的人群中，视线却不由自主地飘向前方。曹承衍就坐在那，笑得很开心，好几次都倒在了身旁人的身上。金宇硕无法听见他们的声音，他看着一排小巧的玻璃杯被推到了曹承衍的面前，里面各装着不同颜色的液体。他先是摆着手拒绝着，随后在一明一暗的灯光下，将一杯杯液体饮下。他的动作很大，仰起的头的一瞬间，利落的短发划出一道漂亮的弧线，他轮廓分明的侧脸在暧昧的霓虹灯下染上了迷幻的色彩。那些绚丽的液体被一饮而下，有几滴来不及吞咽水珠的一路沿着唇边滑落到了纤长的脖颈，留下一道道引人遐想的痕迹，随后湮没在了领口。

“宇硕，到你了。”他收回了视线，随口给了个点数，人群调笑着他让他罚酒。他抿了口酒，苦涩又辛辣的味道顺着舌尖蔓延开来，众人嫌他不够意思，纷纷要求他喝完，就像先前他所看到的一样，一饮而尽。高浓度的威士忌争先恐后的涌进食道里，引起一阵火燎般的疼痛感。他向众人展示了空荡荡的杯子，在掌声与欢呼声中坐下，眼神却有些冷下来了。眼看着自己的杯子又被盛满了琥珀色的液体，他干脆装作已经喝醉了。酒精很快就起了作用，他的脸颊泛起一阵烧红，看起来倒真像是喝醉了一样。学长没有阻拦他想要提前离场的请求，只是递给他一张房卡让他在客房里好好休息。他接过卡，步伐蹒跚的离开座位，身旁的女孩也跟着站了起来，想要扶住他。他不着痕迹地躲开了她的手，“没关系，我会照顾好自己的。”他笑着在女孩耳边说道，女孩的脸迅速红成了一片，有些呆呆地站在原地望着他离开。

金宇硕并没有真的打算在这里入住，只是他走了一段路发现真的开始头晕起来，他干脆决定在这里休息一下再离开。或许是因为他今天并没有带眼镜加上酒精的作用，视线比平时还要来得模糊一点，他拿着房卡一个个对照着门上的数字终于找到了自己的房间。他还没插入房卡，房门却一推就开。里面并没有开灯，他大致的扫了房间一眼似乎并没有人居住过的痕迹，才放心的关上了门。终于能喘口气了，他单手解开两颗领口的扣子，将包放在了床头柜旁，走向了浴室。金宇硕开始怀疑起自己为什么没有检查浴室。因为，如果可以的话，他不希望在这种时候见到曹承衍。

曹承衍的体型对于这个狭小的浴缸来说也太勉强了，一双修长的腿只能委屈地弓起，才能勉强容纳在其中。浴室上方的莲蓬头仍在发挥着它的作用，还好浴缸的塞子并没有被关上，不然估计这会儿已经水漫金山了。他甚至连衣服都没有脱，只是原本只解开了一颗的扣子的衬衫，现在已经解开大半了。黑色的衬衫因为水的缘故，皱成了一团，紧紧的贴他的肌肤上。金宇硕帮他关上了水，凑得近了他才发现曹承衍身上有许多纹身，最引人注目的一个大概是靠近他小腹的那一个，一把左轮，花纹十分精致，枪口延伸到衣物之下。他不由地伸手触碰了一下，却立马被抓住了手腕，他猛的一抬头，发现曹承衍正蹙着眉，盯着他看。他们僵持了好一会儿，金宇硕才反应过来这家伙根本就没醒，他的睫毛上甚至挂了一颗水珠。他的瞳色很深，这会儿像是蒙上了一层雾气，湿漉漉的黑发贴在他有些苍白的肌肤上，透露着一丝脆弱感。金宇硕又唤了他好几声，却仍然没得到任何反应，也不知道他在这里泡了有多久了。金宇硕犹豫了片刻，还是挽起了袖子，将曹承衍从浴缸中抱了出来。金宇硕虽然比他矮上一个头，但抱起他来并不吃力。他拥着曹承衍，手掌下肌肤还是湿润而炽热，对方的头无力地埋在他的颈处，滚烫的呼吸扫过他的肌肤，金宇硕的手一颤，加快移动的速度，干脆利落地把他丢到了床上。

金宇硕现在的状态挺不对劲，或者说是非常不对劲，他冲进浴室里，打开了水龙头。冰冷的水流打在脸上稍微让他过热的大脑冷却了下来。他望向镜子中的自己，脸颊上泛着不正常的红晕，眼神却很清明。他的确是喝了许多酒，但他没醉。曹承衍，他默念着这三个字，心情却越发烦躁起来。从那把伞开始他就变得不对劲了，他们是同一系的学生，抬头不见低头见，他们从来没有说过话，对方的出现无时无刻都吸引着他的注意力。之后，金宇硕学会刻意避开他。不看见的话也不会被这种奇怪的感觉所影响，就像现在一样。他莫名其妙地做了一堆多余的事，实际上今天只是他们第二次碰面罢了，他却一举一动都被对方牵制着。

他决定现在就离开。他理了理衣领，准备拿起床头柜旁的包时却一股力量直接扯着摔倒在了床上。他望着压在自己身上的人，眼神冰冷，这家伙是要开始发酒疯了是吗？他浑身僵硬，对方却望着他露出了个傻乎乎的笑容。

“......喜欢你。”金宇硕没听清楚前半句，那大概是个名字，这是把他认错人了吗？金宇硕的嘴角紧绷着，想将人从自己身上拽下来，对方却把他搂得更紧了。他又重复了一遍刚刚所说的话，这次却换了一个名字。金宇硕也不知道自己哪来的耐心听他一句一句对着不同人说喜欢你，直到他捕捉到了一个熟悉的名字才后知后觉的发现那些好像都是他朋友的名字。这就是他发酒疯的方式？对着不同的朋友告白？金宇硕见过不少人发酒疯时露出不为人知的疯狂一面，这种倒是第一次见。他叹了口气，抱着赖在他怀里不肯动的人，调整了一下姿势，现在他们面对面相拥着，倒像是对亲密的恋人。曹承衍仍在喋喋不休着，他眼睛微眯，眼尾上扬，原本应该是勾人的狐狸眼，现在看起来却像是乖巧的猫。似乎每次金宇硕见到他时，他都是完全不一样的人。图书馆那天的他是个青涩又友善的少年，学校里的他很低调，常年带着一顶毛线帽，刚刚酒吧里的他张扬又放纵，在人群中游刃有余的撩拨着。金宇硕对于他的多变性感到奇特，却又不得不承认这大概是他的魅力所在。

他们贴的很近，鼻息交缠着，金宇硕的理智告诉他现在应该走了，但他纹丝不动。

“金宇硕。”他像是着了魔一样，小声说道。

“金宇硕。”曹承衍学着他，一字一字地念道，他的声音很轻很柔，金宇硕却觉得自己像是被人狠狠攥住了心脏。

“喜欢——”他的话还没说完便被温热的唇给堵住了，金宇硕察觉到原来自己真的醉了，只是酒精现在才发挥了它的作用。一开始他们只是单纯的嘴唇贴在一块，像两只相互取暖的小动物。曹承衍没有闭眼，他的睫毛颤抖着，眼中流露着一丝无措与迷茫，他对于眼前这个状况不知如何是好，最后只是伸出舌头舔了舔抵在自己唇上的人。金宇硕的手摁在了他的颈后，张嘴勾住了他的舌头。什么理智全被他抛在了脑后，他心中的渴求强烈的几乎将自己吞噬。他们在床上纠缠成一团，胡乱中解开的衣服被随意抛在地上，他们肌肤相接的地方都仿佛点上了火，他喘着气松开了身下人的唇，分离时牵扯一条泛着光的银丝。金宇硕在床头柜胡乱摸索了一番却没找到想要找的东西。

“张嘴。”曹承衍乖乖地张开嘴任由他将两根手指伸入口中，对方却毫不留情在口腔中搅弄起来，他下意识地想抵抗，却被坏心眼的夹住了舌头，透明的津液顺着被强迫撑开的口中不断流出。指尖传来的柔软触感加上炙热的温度，让他硬得有些发疼，金宇硕抽出湿润的手指，抬起了对方软在床上的腰。异物入侵感大概挺不好受的，曹承衍皱着眉，难受地呜咽着，双手无助的抓床单，用力得连指节都有些发白。金宇硕的动作并不温柔，他尽力的克制着自己的欲望，汗水顺着他的额头缓缓滑下，落在了洁白的被子上，留下一块小小的水渍。在身下人的呜咽转换成愉悦的呻吟之后他立马停止了扩张，抬起他的腿顶了进去。

怎么说，他们的身体是真的很契合，金宇硕一边冲刺着一边想到。他们只在几个动作之间便熟悉了起来，对方原本因为疼痛所逼出来泪水这会儿早就消失不见了，他搂紧了金宇硕，双腿难耐地在床单上摩擦着，浑身都染上了一片潮红。或许是因为喝了酒，曹承衍的反应简直诚实的不得了，他丝毫不吝啬自己的呻吟声，将自己完全交给了快感。高潮来临之际，他咬上了金宇硕的肩膀，顺带在背后给他留了几道鲜红的抓痕。

激情的余温冷却的也很快，金宇硕觉得自己脑子里乱糟糟的一片，他整理好自己的东西，拧开了房门，在关上门的那一刻，他还是从包里拿出了一张便利条抄写下了自己的名字与电话号码，折回房间，贴在了床头。

2.他想着，引力原来是相互的。

他们再次相见是五天后，金宇硕借着去洗手间逃离了沉闷乏味的讲座，却正巧遇到曹承衍。他这几天状态似乎都不是很好，哪怕天气炎热，也坚持穿着高领长袖上衣。他们并没有打招呼，曹承衍和他之间只隔了一个洗手池。金宇硕透过镜子，看着他卷起了衣袖，白皙的手腕处印着一个嫣红的痕迹，在水流的冲洗下显得得更加清晰。曹承衍肯定注意到他的视线了，但他只是漫不经心地理了理帽子，放下卷着的袖子，与他擦肩而过。“我们能谈谈吗？”金宇硕伸手拽住了他。

他们在最后一个隔间里滚作一团，曹承衍的帽子被丢在了地上，他被压在深蓝色的隔板上，双腿缠在金宇硕的腰上。金宇硕撩起了他的上衣，露出一小截腰肢，成片的暗红色吻痕顺从小腹一路向上延伸着。他吻了上去加深它们的痕迹，曹承衍抽了口气，拽紧了他发丝。说是谈话，实际上他们只是刚进到隔间就已经吻到了一起。曹承衍的身体简直敏感的不得了，光是抚摸他就已经软得只能靠在金宇硕身上喘息了，病了的并不是只有金宇硕一个人。

“嘘，别出声，会被听到的。”他捂住了曹承衍的嘴，大力动作着，对方难耐的仰起头，无力的抓紧了他的衣服。周围太安静了，粘腻而暧昧的水声，在这个封闭的空间里仿佛被放大了一倍。

虽然现在是上课时间，但是也保不准有人会进来。刚这么想着，外面就传来一阵脚步声，来者似乎进了他们旁边的隔间。曹承衍整个人都绷了起来，吓得连根手指都不敢动。金宇硕也没好受到哪里去，对方猛然一个收缩差点没让他直接泄了，他瞪着眼前的人，用力的掐了一下他的臀肉。“呜！”曹承衍本来就绷着神经，这一下直接让他射了。

“怎么回事？”对方似乎被吓了一跳大声问道。

“没事，是我，一不小心撞到了头。”金宇硕清了清嗓子，平淡地说道。他松开了按在曹承衍嘴上的手，上面多了一圈的牙印。

“哦，是宇硕啊，小心点啊。”听着脚步声逐渐远去他们才松了口气。

“……你这个混蛋。”曹承衍压着嗓子咬牙切齿地骂道。“彼此彼此。”他笑着继续起动作。

他们先后进了课室，似乎没人发现不对劲。曹承衍在他之后，他除了脸稍微有些红几乎和平时没什么差别，甚至刚坐下就又开始和身旁的朋友调笑起来。金宇硕收回视线，开始专心抄起笔记，却发现自己连讲师所说的一个字都没听进去。

3.事不过三。

金宇硕在一周后第一次收到了曹承衍的短信。

『宇硕先生你好，我是承衍，上次的你借我的笔记真的很有用，今天我会在家里做饭，要是能赏脸来一趟就好了^ ^。』

金宇硕按时赴约了，曹承衍打开了门，他穿着一件宽大的睡衣以及一条短裤，像是刚睡醒，脸上甚至还有条浅红色的睡痕。

“食物呢？”他朝里面望了望。

“你还没借过我笔记本呢。”曹承衍挑了挑眉，拽着金宇硕的领子直接吻了下来。

4.金宇硕知道喜欢上一个人是什么感觉。

事后他们躺在曹承衍的单人床上，很挤但是却不让人讨厌。曹承衍望着天花板，突然说了句以后周二周四都来我家吧，他应了一声，房间又陷入了死寂。忽然一阵酥酥麻麻的电流感顺着指尖传来，他转过头望向曹承衍，对方却眯起眸子笑得一脸无辜，“再做一次吧？”这向来不是一个问句。

金宇硕知道喜欢上一个人是什么感觉，他们并不是这种关系，而是更为简单的。


End file.
